mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Back into the Shadows
Chapter 13 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis Michelangelo is a ninja again, albeit 17 years out of practice, so he juggles memories of old lessons in addition to his great personal angst, compounded when he encounters a cat that looks exactly like his old cat . Back at the apartment, Shadow and Renoir are in a nasty condition as the Jones and Hamato families ready a plan to save Mikey and Davianna from danger. But for the plan to work, Renoir needs to come along again to help them track down the Foot. Meanwhile, Davianna believes Shadow has been murdered, and the mysterious Foot Elite keeping her hostage informs her she won't be surviving this in any event. Mikey prepares to rescue Davianna and his niece Shadow, but Davianna informs him that Shadow has already been killed. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Klunk * Eikichi Gotoh (seen but not named) * Donatello Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Casey Jones * Shadow Jones * April O'Neil * Davianna Wallace Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 27.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 28.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 29.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 30.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 31.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 32.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 33.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 34.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 35.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 36.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 37.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 38.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 13 - Page 39.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * The lecture Eikichi Gotou gives to Davianna Wallace, about the superiority of killing instead of raping, later proves to be hypocrisy on his part. In the flashback sequences of , Eikichi casually attempts (but fails) to rape Sayako Morinaga when they are alone together in a train car. }} Category:Chapters